


Dena-Val |Amor| [SpaceHusbands/Spirk]

by Ela_CeLe



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Español | Spanish, Family, Love, M/M, New Vulcan, Other, Vulcan
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela_CeLe/pseuds/Ela_CeLe
Summary: "Mi único deseo es conocer a mi padre, aunque él no me ame, aunque no quiera verme, es mi único deseo. "Un pequeño vulcano emprende una larga travesía para ir a la Tierra y conocer a su progenitor.Portada:Imagen: En busca del/la autor/aSímbolo T'hy'laDena-val: Amor.





	1. wuhkuh

Los pasos de la mujer resonaban por el amplio pasillo, su rostro, que debería ser impasible como el de todo vulcano honorable, se encontraba deformado por los nervios. Abrió las puertas del recinto sagrado sin pensar en consecuencias. Todos los presentes miraron con curiosidad a la recién llegada, esta los miro uno por uno hasta encontrar a su objetivo.

—Sarek... la hora por fin ha llegado. —el mencionado no pudo ocultar una mueca de sorpresa, pero rápidamente se recompuso. Se levanto de su lugar sin presentar excusa alguna a los ancianos que le acompañaban en el recinto y junto a la mujer se dirigió a su hogar.

El camino se hizo en silencio y a pasos rápidos, cada uno lidiando con sus propios demonios. Sarek casi corrió cuando finalmente diviso su hogar,  se encontraba en la entrada y desde ese lugar podía oír los gritos y todo el revuelo en el interior.

—No debes preocuparte, tu hijo estará bien. —la mujer que le había acompañado colocó sus manos en sus hombros para transmitirle la confianza que necesitaba para afrontar todo lo que vendría tras cruzar la puerta. 

—Está siendo ridícula, algo como la preocupación... —quería demostrar su fuerza y control, pero el reflejo que le devolvía la mirada de la mujer le enseño que estaba fallando estrepitosamente; aunque no fuera su deseo sus emociones se apoderaban de él — T'Pol...

—Ve junto a Spock, hoy más que nunca necesita de ti Sarek. —ambos asintieron.

Se adentro de manera lenta y silenciosa, podía ver que los sanadores iban de un lado al otro, y en el centro se encontraba su hijo a punto de caer en la inconsciencia por el cansancio, se acercó hasta él y acaricio su cabello. 

—Padre...—

—Aquí estoy, me temo que no he llegado a tiempo. —el más joven asintió mientras el sudor corría por su rostro y su cabello se pegaba de forma molesta a su rostro, ademas de que algunos sanadores se encontraban realizando una sutura en su vientre.

—Sarek Cha Skon. —el anciano atendió el llamado de uno de los sanadores, caminando inmediatamente a su lado. En brazos de este se encontraba un bulto arropado entre finas sábanas blancas.

—¿Cuál es su estado? —pregunto con aparente indiferencia. 

—No podría darle una respuesta. —admitió el sanador, destapando con una de sus manos al bulto. Sarek pudo soltar una exclamación y nadie se hubiera extrañado u ofendido por tal muestra. Todos en la habitación se encontraban en su mismo estado— Aunque su salud es óptima... es, ciertamente, su aspecto lo que nos resulta desconcertante.

Sarek estiro sus manos y tomo al pequeño niño, este se revolvió inquieto.

—Padre deseo ver a mi hijo. —la petición fue clara apesar del tono cansado en la voz de Spock. Sarek se acercó lentamente sin dejar de mirar a su nieto. Deposito al pequeño en los brazos de su hijo, este lo recibió gustoso.

—E-es igual a él. —

—Es un pequeño sano, has hecho un buen trabajo hijo mío. —Sarek se sentó en la camilla y acaricio el rostro del recién nacido— ¿Qué nombre llevara? 

—Pensaba ponerle el nombre de su padre, pero temo que eso solo sería un problema más para él —susurro Spock con algo de cansancio—  Se llamará Sorek. 

—Sorek de Nuevo Vulcano, hijo de Spock, nieto de Sarek, bisnieto de Skon, tataranieto de Solkar, descendiente de T'Pau. —Proclamó uno de los sanadores que se encontraba junto a ellos, Sarek asintió satisfecho.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a T'Pol, que no ocultaba su deseo de ver al pequeño. 

—¡Por Surak! —Ambos hombres le dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa a la recién llegada, o al menos el intento de sonrisa que poseían los vulcanos— Es igual a Elizabeth, es tan hermoso.

—Lo es. A fin de cuentas, es igual a su padre. —Spock presiono a Sorek contra él mientras acariciaba su pequeña cabeza, mechones rubios se asomaban rebeldes, y sus ojos, completamente abiertos, le recordaban al océano de la Tierra. 


	2. dahkuh

_**Seis años después.** _

—Según nuestros últimos registros podemos atrevernos a afirmar que las negociones se encuentran en un punto clave, el transporte de estas semillas es esencial, estas podrían convertirse en un pilar fundamental de nuestra renaciente economía. —el hombre realizo una pausa mientras desactivaba el Holo-proyector— Hoy más que nunca debemos abrirnos al intercambio con otros planetas pertenecientes a nuestro sistema y a la federación.

El más anciano del consejo se levantó de su asiento — Consideramos que su ponencia es satisfactoria, las observaciones son objetivas y pueden llegar a ser acertadas. Confiamos en su palabra, Spock Cha Sarek, y concedemos nuestra autorización para que se lleve a cabo la exportación. — su voz era firme y llena de sabiduría. Todos los que se encontraban en la reunión asintieron en acuerdo.

—Agradezco que el consejo tomara en cuenta mi petición y que abalaran su realización —Spock tomo sus pertenecías y realizo el saludo tradicional— Larga vida y prosperidad.

—Larga vida y prosperidad. —concedió el mayor, permitiendo que Spock se marchara.

Spock reacomodo su túnica y emprendió el camino a casa, se permitió una caminata lenta y tranquila, con paradas cortas cada cierta distancia para admirar el paisaje. Nuevo Vulcano era increíblemente similar al destruido Vulcano, y eso era algo que aún seguía sorprendiéndolo.

Él se encontraba residiendo en  _ha-kel_ junto a su familia, esa era la ciudad capital del planeta Nuevo Vulcano y los arquitectos, junto a la mano de obra, realizaban un trabajo excepcional para replicar el estilo vulcano tradicional, adaptándose rápidamente a las nuevas condiciones del plantea y aprovechando sus formas.

Realizo una respiración profunda, muchos habían perdido a su familia, sus hogares y legado, sin embargo, la época de luto había pasado ya, ellos sabían que una sociedad que se estancaba en la pena no progresaba; increíblemente el planeta resulto siendo un lugar mejor, contaba con una reserva de agua subterránea del 40% y no era completamente árido lo que permitía el cultivo, paradójicamente el clima era más cálido.

Pero podían lidiar con eso.

Continuo su caminata antes de sentir como un objeto de tamaño considerable impactaba contra su hombro, miro en busca del responsable, un grupo de niños, no muy lejos de él, le miraban fijamente.

—Le pido disculpas, T'Mo ha lanzado la esfera con una cantidad de fuerza exagerada. —Acepto sin rodeos las disculpas y continua su camino; a fin de cuentas, eran solo niños y recordaba perfectamente que los niños terrestres eran el triple de revoltosos.

Spock, en lo personal amaba la temperatura, se sentía increíblemente cálido y era como ser abrazado constantemente, lamentablemente su hijo tenía problemas para adaptarse, su piel no soportaba de la manera correcta la exposición constante al calor; los sanadores le dijeron que eso se debía a la sangre humana que corría por las venas de su amado Sorek. La piel del pequeño se ponía brillante en ciertas zonas -como sus hombros y rostro- y tras cierto tiempo obtenía una coloración verdosa algo alarmante.

Tras media hora de caminata llego finalmente a su vecindario, las casas eran muy similares y respetan el estilo tradicional, sin embargo, su hogar, era un poco más grande que el resto, pero a nadie le importaba en realidad, ya que eso era muestra de los méritos realizados por el dueño.

—He regresado a casa. —aviso a viva voz, retiro la túnica exterior y tras doblarla correctamente la dejo en la repisa del recibidor.

—Bienvenido. —su padre hizo aparición, llevaba en sus manos un juego de ajedrez que su difunta madre le había regalado en alguno de sus aniversarios— ¿Algo anómalo por informar?

—Considero que mi día fue satisfactorio. —ambos hombres asintieron— ¿Dónde se encuentran T'Pol y Sorek?

—T'Pol se encuentra en la cocina ayudando al personal con la cena y mi nieto se encuentra en el jardín trasero con su Shelat. —Spock quiso sonreír, pero reprimió tal deseo, tras el nacimiento de Sorek su padre se había convertido en un ser más indulgente y solía conceder los caprichos del pequeño.

Finalizada su conversación su padre subió las escaleras y él se dirigió al jardín trasero, efectivamente Sorek se encontraba jugando con su mascota. Al no encontrar necesidad alguna de interrumpirlo se sentó en una de las bancas que se habían dispuesto en dicho lugar.

 Una calidez llenaba su pecho cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de admirar a su hijo, pero era un sentimiento que con el pasar del tiempo se volvía agridulce. Sorek era increíblemente parecido a su otro progenitor, si no fuera por la forma de sus orejas y porque sabía que la sangre del pequeño era verde, podría decir que se veía como un humano.

—¡Papá! —el pequeño finalmente notó su presencia, y con su mascota corriendo tras él se lanzó a sus brazos— Yo deseaba verte.

Acepto la muestra del pequeño, devolviendo el abrazo inmediatamente; acaricio el cabello de Sorek, su cabello era espeso y muy suave, con ondas rebeldes que brillaban como si del sol se tratase.

—Spock, tu padre me aviso de tu llegada. —Desde la entrada pudo divisar a T'Pol, llevaba una túnica sencilla y le miraba de manera maternal— La mesa ya está dispuesta, entren.

Al escuchar el pedido se levantó con el pequeño aun en brazos, este se revolvió inquieto—No quiero cenar, quiero jugar con mi Shelat —replico el pequeño.

—Hijo, ya has escuchado a T'Pol, recuerda que debes mostrar respeto a tus mayores y obedecerles. —Spock tenía un semblante serio e inquebrantable, pero su voz estaba llena de todo el amor que sentía por su único hijo.

— Spock, tengo 179 años, y sin duda sé cómo tratar con un pequeño rebelde. —comento con fingida molestia la mujer. T'pol había pasado mucho tiempo junto a los humanos y otras razas altamente sensibles, era inevitable que con el pasar del tiempo dejara que sus sentimientos y pensamientos fueran libres, o al menos lo máximo que podían serlo sin poner en peligro su integridad o la de otro vulcano—No debes sentir algo tan ilógico como la preocupación por una vieja como yo.

—Lo único que siento por usted es una enorme gratitud, me ha ayudado en la crianza de Sorek sin reclamo alguno. —juntos entraron en la casa y se dirigieron al comedor. Sarek ya se encontraba sentado, pero al divisar al pequeño se levantó y lo tomo en brazos.

— Ven aquí Sorek, debo limpiarte antes de que cenes —Comentó el mayor mientras tomaba un paño húmedo con su brazo libre y con sumo cuidado limpiaba la tierra de las manos y el rostro del niño.

—Cada vez que veo a Sorek recuerdo a mi pequeña Elizabeth, y mi corazón se llena de una calidez reconfortante; después de la muerte de mi Charles y de tener que separarme de mis hijos, T'Meni y tú son lo único que me mantiene en pie. —le susurro la mujer con discreción, ambos ya estaban sentados en la mesa a espera de Sarek  para comenzar la cena.

—¿Cómo se encuentra T'Meni y Tuvok? —preguntó, iniciando una conversación cordial con T'Pol.

—T'Meni se está dedicando a la crianza de su hijo, su esposo se encuentra actualmente en una misión de exploración, sabes que antes del nacimiento del niño ambos eran oficiales de la Flota, y están a la espera de que crezca un poco más para llevárselo.

—¿Llevárselo? —Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que reviso las actualizaciones en cuanto a la regulación de viajes que tenia la Flota.

—Si, finalmente los lideres de la Flota Estelar han, perdona la expresión humana, perdido la cabeza. Crearon un programa de viaje familiar, obviamente los padres se hacen responsables en caso de que el niño sufra algún daño en medio de una misión. Ciertamente ilógico el exponer a un pequeño a los peligros del espacio, pero es decisión de cada uno. —sentencio la mujer.

—Puedo suponer entonces que el pequeño se encuentra en un estado óptimo. —

—Lo está. Tuvok es un pequeño particular, aparte de que no es muy común ver a vulcanos de piel oscura también es casi del tamaño de Sorek, aun cuando es menor dos años. Debo admitir que no es visualmente desagradable. —

—No está bien visto tener ese tipo de charlas deshonrosas en la mesa. —Sarek se sentó frente a Spock y a su lado acomodo a Sorek— Por algo el dicho humano: "Ten menos curiosidad por la gente y más curiosidad por las ideas."

—Conviví mucho tiempo con humanos, y tener una conversación sin malicia alguna sobre otra persona no se considera un "chisme"—contrataco T'Pol con un rostro completamente serio.

Una discusión estaba por comenzar, pero el aviso de que visitantes habían llegado apago cualquier deseo por continuar, Spock se levantó  y se encamino a recibir a los mencionados.

En una de las salas principales se encontraban dos hombres, ambos portaban el uniforme de gala de la Flota y miraban con curiosidad el lugar, se acercó y les dio el tiempo de presentarse.

—Embajador Spock Cha Sarek —Spock asintió con solemnidad al escuchar su nombre. Los hombres hicieron un saludo militar— Somos enviados de la Federación Unida de Planetas, representantes de la Flota Estelar en la cual usted presto servicio, mi nombre es Belby Marcus y el de mi compañero es Kataga Maku.

—No se me había notificado sobre alguna visita de parte de dicho organismo, en mi planeta está mal visto este tipo de situaciones. —ambos hombres asintieron con vergüenza ante el regaño.

—Nosotros sentimos el tener venir de esta manera, pero el alto mando lo consideró necesario. —informo a manera de disculpas el oficial Kataga— Nuestra misión no le quitara más que unos minutos de su valioso tiempo embajador. —Spock asintió y les ofreció asiento, estos se negaron— La USS Enterprise, nave en la que usted sirvió como capitán y primer oficial científico, se encontraba en una misión en el espacio profundo, aparentemente fueron atacados por una especie desconocida, más allá de la nebulosa. —Kataga se quitó la montera y la sostuvo en sus manos.

—Intentamos comunicarnos con la esperanza de encontrar sobrevivientes, lo logramos, la lanzadera Galileo logró atravesar la nebulosa llegando hasta Yorktown, en su interior se encontraba el oficial Hikaru Sulu junto a un pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes. Él nos notificó que logró hacerse con esta cuando la nave comenzó a fragmentarse—Continuo Belby con la misma mirada melancólica—Lamentablemente el oficial Hikaru Sulu fue el único sobreviviente de su antigua tripulación.

—Lamentamos la pérdida, la Flota realizara un homenaje a los caídos dentro de dos semanas terrestres en la ciudad de San Francisco, especialmente para el capitán James T. Kirk, al que especies de toda la Federación le tenían gran aprecio y respeto, esperamos que pueda asistir— finalizo Kataga mientras se ponía de nueva cuenta la montera.

Spock se mantuvo en completo silencio hasta ese momento, procesando toda la información— Entiendo, agradezco que me informaran de lo sucedido.

—De nada, cuídese embajador. —con eso los oficiales finalmente se marcharon.

Pudo escuchar como la puerta de la entrada era abierta y cerrada, pero se mantuvo completamente quieto en su lugar, incluso cuando T'Pol llego a su lado y le pregunto lo que sucedía se mantuvo en ese mismo estado.

—Spock... estas llorando. —tras esas palabras fue que su cuerpo reacciono, de manera instintiva dirigió sus manos a su rostro, sintiendo la humedad que se extendía por sus mejillas.

—Así parece. —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editado: 11/10/2017


	3. rehkuh

El ajetreo en la base de transporte se le hizo cómodo, lo que antes no eran más que ruidos molestos y sin sentido ahora eran una melodía que el reconocía a la perfección, las naves despegando y aterrizando, las pisadas de todas aquellas personas que se iban y las de todas las que regresaban. 

Aunque no fuera lógico, le embargaba la nostalgia.

Observo su PADD para asegurarse del estado de su vuelo, que él fuera alguien completamente puntual no significaba que la nave llegaría a la hora acordada, algunas veces podía llegar mucho después, en otras ocasiones, ya se encontraba en su lugar; todo dependía de las situaciones que se presentaran en el camino, él lo sabía perfectamente.

Los minutos pasaban con lentitud y sus pensamientos fácilmente sobrepasaban los límites de lo lógico o correcto. Él no quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero se encontraba destrozado, no de manera literal, pero su sistema límbico se encontraba en un desequilibrio peligroso; era cierto que entre el entrenamiento que había recibido en la Academia había un apartado especial para el tema de perdidas, que hacer y cómo reaccionar si miembros de la tripulación perecían durante alguna misión... Él se había saltado de manera deliberada aquella clase, en su momento le pareció incensario, no tenía pensado crear lazos con sus compañeros ya que no era lógico y mucho menos vulcano hacer eso.

Ahora se arrepentía de esa decisión.

Spock no perdió a su tripulación, él perdió a su familia; personas a las que estimaba, personas a las que había apreciado a un nivel increíble,  _Amar Spock, personas a las que amabas,_ susurro su conciencia.

—Embajador Spock. —Él podía reconocer perfectamente esa voz, el capitán Gary Mitchell lo miraba con una expresión imperturbable, pose recta y brazos tras la espalda, tal y como dictaba el reglamento.

—Capitán... —la tensión entre ambos era palpable, pero una sonrisa torcida por parte de Mitchell relajo un poco el ambiente.

—Gary Mitchell de la USS Eagle NCC 956, a sus servicios. —el vulcano acepto el saludo y le correspondió con un asentimiento lento y elegante. —Es mi deber llevarlo a usted al planeta Tierra ubicado en el cuadrante Alfa, sede actual de la Federación Unida de Planetas, espero que su estancia en mi nave sea una experiencia satisfactoria. —Su discurso era mecánico, de alguien que se había visto obligado a realizar ese mismo proceso cientos de veces.

Cuando se dispuso a contestar la tierna voz de un pequeño más que conocido le interrumpió— ¡Papá! —Decir que se puso nervioso fue poco, nadie, absolutamente nadie de la Federación, excepto los altos mandos, sabían sobre la existencia de su hijo, y ahora Gay Mitchell lo sabía, ahora él lo sabía.

O quizá no... era probable que Gary no entendiera lo que sucedía, la última vez que se habían visto el humano no comprendía ni media palabra en vulcano, por ende, las probabilidades de que entendiera lo dicho por Sorek eran sumamente bajas, por no decir nulas.

Recibió al pequeño entre sus brazos, realizo un escaneo rápido para asegurarse de que este utilizaba la caperuza para cubrir su cabello y en ese momento pudo respirar tranquilo nuevamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí Sorek? Creí que no te gustaba la base. —Gary lo miraba intrigado, parecía fascinado con el pequeño.

—Papá, deseaba despedirme de ti. T'Pol me dijo que tu viaje es por razón de una despedida, que has perdido a personas importantes. —El mayor asintió dándole la razón.

—Eso es cierto, pero mi viaje será corto y pronto regresaré a casa. —juntaron sus frentes en un gesto de despedida y pronto el pequeño exigió ser bajado para ir junto a T'Pol que le esperaba en un local cercano. Spock no pudo evitar mirarla con reproche, pero ella sencillamente lo ignoro.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos —el rubio asintió y sin más que decir ambos se dirigieron al puerto asignado para la USS Eagle, Mitchell caminaba a paso lento tras él, y no necesitaba de tener todos sus sentidos alerta para ser capaz de sentir  como el humano le perforaba la nuca con la mirada.

Posteriormente al despegue (cuando la nave estuvo totalmente cargada con las provisiones), y todo el protocolo de bienvenida, le fue asignada una habitación y su equipaje fue acomodado de manera rápida pero eficiente.

Se sentó en la cama y miro a su alrededor, se sentía de vuelta en el pasado, cuando su mayor preocupación era evitar que Jim alterase la vida nativa de los planetas que descubrían durante sus viajes, también estaba el guardar todos los objetos que obtenían en la bóveda de la Enterprise, pero controlar a Jim era casi igual de importante.

_—Vamos Spock, será divertido. —su voz, su sonrisa, su fuerza. Nadie podía igualarse a Jim Kirk._

El sonido de su PADD le saco de su ensoñación, una vergüenza repentina le lleno. Esta no era la primera vez que se encontraba atrapado en una ilusión o recuerdo, lo que significaba que su capacidad no estaba al cien por ciento y por ende se encontraba comprometido sentimentalmente.

Tomó un largo respiro y salió de su habitación, no fue un trabajo complejo el encontrar las salas de recreo que anteriormente un oficial le había mostrado durante el recorrido reglamentario, por algo decían que su mente era prodigiosa.

La sala de recreo 2 estaba completamente vacía y siendo honesto la prefería de esa forma; se ubicó justo frente al ventanal que poseía aquella habitación, y que le permitía ver una panorámica satisfactoria de la infinidad del espacio, y sin más precaución abrió su PADD y reviso algunos documentos importantes.

—¿En qué lugar podría tener una vista así? —

—En cualquier otra nave de la Federación que cuente con este tipo de ventanales y en algunas colonias del cuadrante Alfa. —su respuesta fue rápida y concisa— A pesar de los años aun no comprendo esa extraña habilidad que poseen los humanos para sorprenderse por las mismas cosas de manera continua.

Gary soltó un gruñido de pura frustración— Hombre no se tome todo tan literal. —el vulcano solo levanto una ceja en un gesto de confusión.

—No fue mi intención malinterpretarlo, sigue siendo complicado para mi comprender la naturaleza del funcionamiento humano. —

—Dios, ¿Siempre fuiste así de irritante? —el rubio puso los ojos en blanco antes de sentarse junto a Spock, que le miro con curiosidad— No te recordaba así, es más, en los recuerdos que tengo de ti hay un total silencio... debe ser porque nunca preste atención a lo que decías.

—No creo conveniente que usted me hable con tanta confianza oficial Mitchell, además, considero que usted debería estar en el puente cumpliendo con su rol de capitán. —un resoplido fue lo que obtuvo por sus recomendaciones.

—Por favor, dime Gary o Mitchell, como le parezca más conveniente a tus extrañas costumbres; además de eso, confió en que mi tripulación es más que competente, pueden continuar sin mí por algunos minutos. —

—Esa son palabras dignas de una persona confianzuda e irresponsable, ahora entiendo por qué tenías tanta afinidad con el capitán Kirk. —Las palabras habían fluido de manera involuntaria, y no sabía cómo podía reaccionar el humano, estos eran seres impredecibles.

—Perdí mucho tiempo de mi vida intentando separarlos, creí que lograría tener a Jim de vuelta, pero cuando finalmente me rendí ustedes se separaron, fue un golpe a mi orgullo. —este se encontraba algo tenso, Spock podía sentirlo en sus gestos y movimientos.

—Lamento que sus esfuerzos fueran infructíferos, usted siempre mantuvo la esperanza de regresar con James. —

—Sabe... nosotros estuvimos juntos desde nuestro primer año de Academia, éramos tan felices, él me había prometido que cuando fuera capitán me haría su primer oficial y juntos exploraríamos el espacio y de paso derrotaríamos a su viejo. —una sonrisa melancólica se apodero del rostro de Gary, este ya no miraba a Spock— Pero fue inevitable separarnos, él me fue infiel varias veces, era un jodido culo inquieto y yo no pude tolerarlo, después de fallar su primer intento en El Kobayashi Maru yo le terminé.

—Usted se arrepintió de dicha decisión. —el rubio asintió mientras susurraba:  _Hombre listo._

—Nadie pudo resistirse a la luz que despedía James, él era único en muchos sentidos, casi adictivo, y sin embargo usted lo tuvo entre sus brazos y pudo deshacerse de él sin dudarlo ni un segundo, no sé si considerarlo un héroe o golpearlo hasta matarlo. —Spock se removió incomodo en su asiento cuando Gary le miró fijamente, en sus ojos había tantos sentimientos acumulados. — ¿Por qué lo dejo?

—Mis planes cambiaron. —y con esas palabras el vulcano creyó que había zanjado finalmente el asunto, pero no fue suficiente, no para Gary.

—¿Fue por ese niño? —una risa petulante se apodero del rostro de Mitchell— Usted regreso a Nuevo Vulcano a cumplir con su deber civil:  _no dejar morir su especie_... dígame, ¿Quién es la madre?

—Eso no es de su incumbencia, que este escuchando su verborrea no significa que yo este obligado a participar activamente de esta conversación. —comenzaba a irritarse, realmente no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando todo.

—No se preocupe, solo juego. Es momento de regresar a mi puesto. —el joven rubio se levantó de su asiento y se estiro un poco antes de caminar hasta la salida, pero antes de desaparecer se detuvo algunos segundos. —Quisiera informarle de dos cosas señor embajador, la primera es que entiendo perfectamente el vulcano, tome clases con Uhura y con algunos especialistas en el tema luego de graduarme de la academia, y segundo, ese niño tiene el mismo rostro de Winona Kirk. 

Spock solo pudo mirar incrédulo como Gary Mitchell se retiraba con una sonrisa triunfal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado este tercer capítulo, como habrán notado ya serán capítulos más bien cortos y aspiro que de aquí en adelante pueda actualizar de manera más continua y en periodos de tiempo más corto.  
> Si tienen alguna pregunta no olviden dejarla en los comentarios. Les pido que si ven un error me lo notifiquen para corregirlo de inmediato.
> 
> Editado: 8/10/2017


End file.
